De golpe y porrazo, imprimado
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Kim ha estado enamorada de Jared desde que lo conoció.Él nunca se ha fijado en ella.Hasta hoy.¿Cómo se enfrentará a sus nuevas emociones y a todo lo que implica estar imprimado? Jared/Kim


-Menudo muermo.

-Ojala las próximas horas pasen rápido.

-¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana?

-Yo tengo una cita el sábado.

-¿Queréis ir al cine?

A sus oídos llegaban las típicas conversaciones de un viernes antes de que empezaran las clases. En el ambiente se respiraba tensión, el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana y ansiedad por la llegada de la tan esperada libertad. Ella se limitó a suspirar y posar de nuevo la vista distraídamente en las páginas de su diario. Se sonrojó violentamente al ver su contenido y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie prestaba atención en ella. Volvió a suspirar aliviada al notar que nadie la estaba mirando. Miró por segunda vez su diario y sonrió con tristeza. Se había puesto a garabatear en él por aburrimiento y había acabado llenando una página entera con su nombre y corazoncitos. Por todos lados, estaba escrito lo mismo: Jared. Rozó con el dedo las marcas. Algunas eran tan finas que casi no se veían, pero en otras había apretado tanto el boli que por poco no rompe el papel. No podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba en él perdía en control de sus actos.

En teoría, ella no debería estar ahí sentada. Normalmente ella estaría tranquilamente con sus amigas, escuchando más que hablando acerca del fin de semana. Pero ese día no estaba de humor. Miró al pupitre del al lado. Vacío, como cabía a esperar, dado que su ocupante tenía la costumbre de llegar justo de tiempo, y desde que formaba parte del grupo de Sam, a veces incluso llegaba a mitad de la primera clase. Sin embargo, estaba inquieta, al igual que todos los días desde esa semana fatídica en la que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todo el mundo decía que estaba enfermo, y ella no pudo averiguar nada más. Estaba tan desesperada que casi se vuelve loca. Si hubiese llegado a faltar un solo día más, con toda seguridad se planta delante de su casa. Pero había vuelto y las cosas volvieron a su curso natural: él era su compañero de pupitre que nunca le había dirigido una sola mirada, mucho menos una palabra, y ella era la chica tímida que no se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a su rechazo. Dudaba incluso que él supiera siquiera su nombre. Apretó tanto el lápiz que a punto estuvo de romperlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía ella que ser tan tímida?

Porque ese era el motivo de su mal humor. Que sabía con toda certeza que él nunca se fijaría en ella y que ella nunca sería capaz de hacer nada para llamar su atención, porque le faltaba valor.

Entonces sonó la campana. Como si hubiese estado esperando esa señal divina, él entró apresuradamente. Kim contuvo la respiración al verle. Sus ojos, su cara, su sonrisa… todo en él atraía su mirada como si fuera un imán. Kim observó su forma de moverse. Sus movimientos, tan rápidos y tan elegantes, en contraste con sus antiguos movimiento, precipitados y algo bruscos. Nadie aparte de ella parecía haberse fijado en que Jared había cambiado repentinamente su forma de andar después de su desaparición de una semana. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo, después de estar años observándolo.

Porque Kim se había fijado en Jared desde el primer momento, desde el día en que se decidió que tenía que ser su compañero de pupitre, dando gracias al profesor, a que no había asientos libres y al mismísimo Dios por permitirle sentarse junto a él. Pero Jared nunca había reparado en ella, lo cual no era de extrañar. Él era guapo, sociable, simpático, bromista, amable. Ella era más bien poco agraciada, algo torpe, le costaba relacionarse con la gente que no conocía, se le trababan las palabras cuando se ponía nerviosa y no llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué iba él a prestarle atención?

Y, sin embargo, Kim no había dejado de quererle, de observarle siempre de reojo, deseando desesperadamente que reparara en ella. Aún cuando no conservaba esperanzas, le gustaba estar a su lado, y daba gracias al cielo por haber podido llegar a ser su compañera de pupitre.

En estas divagaciones se encontraba cuando él se dejó caer en la silla de al lado, sobresaltando a Kim. Ella recordó el diario y lo cerró con rapidez y brusquedad. Jared se sobresaltó por el ruido y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kim se quedo paralizada. Que ella recordara, era la primera vez en su vida que Jared la miraba.

Jared entró en clase apresuradamente. Había estado a punto de llegar tarde. Otra vez. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita chupasangres. Se moría de ganas por acabar con ella de una vez y darse un respiro. Estaba a punto de estallar, no soportaba esos horarios y su organismo estaba pidiendo a gritos unas horas más de sueño. Afortunadamente el curso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Por fin.

Ni siquiera se molestó a responder a los saludos de sus compañeros, limitándose a sonreírles y deseando llegar lo antes posible a su asiento, a ver si por fin se le permitía darse aunque solo fuera un respiro. Dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla, pensó que quizá podría echar una cabezada en la hora de historia…

De repente se oyó un golpe brusco, haciendo que se sobresaltara y se diera la vuelta en el acto. Y, de golpe, el cansancio, el estrés, el sueño y la frustración quedaron olvidados. Porque, desde el mismo momento en que se cruzó con los ojos castaños de su compañera de pupitre, en la que no había reparado hasta entonces, nada en el universo le importaba más que ella. Porque ahora era ella su universo.

La observó con una adoración y una atención casi palpables, que olvidó por completo disimular. Se fijó en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, y se perdió en la mirada perpleja y avergonzada de ella. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Kim. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese fijado en ella? ¿Cómo podría alguien no haber reparado en el brillo cálido y vivaz que desprendían sus ojos, en lo tierna que parecía cuando un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas? Ella desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, y Jared maldijo involuntariamente por lo bajo al que sea que había atraído su atención. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que el profesor acababa de entrar en clase.

Aprovechó la ocasión para intentar de encontrarle una explicación a sus actos. La respuesta le llegó de golpe y porrazo. Estaba imprimado.

Kim sentía ganas de salir corriendo de clase de pura vergüenza. Genial, la primera vez que Jared se dignaba a mirarla y tenía que ser porque había cerrado un libro con una brusquedad anti-natural. Sin embargo, se estremeció de pura emoción cuando recordó cómo se había sentido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Incluso había lamentado que el profesor de historia llegase, a pesar de que nunca en su vida se había avergonzado tanto. Soltó un bufido de pura frustración. Aunque no había sido tal y como lo había imaginado (en su imaginación el diario y el porrazo al cerrarlo brillaban por su ausencia, al igual que la vergüenza) para ella había sido… mágico. De no ser porque había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas hacía mucho, casi habría jurado que estaba predestinado.

Se pasó toda la clase pérdida en sus pensamientos, divagando, siempre en torno al mismo tema: Jared, Jared, y más Jared. Si alguien hubiese sido capaz de leerle los pensamientos habría jurado que para Kim no existía nada más que su compañero de pupitre. Y así siguió en las dos horas restantes, que pasaron casi sin sentirlas, hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. Kim ni siquiera se percató de ello, de no ser porque alguien tropezó con ella al salir pitando, sobresaltándola por completo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz a su lado, haciendo que Kim se ruborizara en cuando la reconoció.

-Sí-contestó ella dándose la vuelta. Él sonreía, y parecía más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

-Kim, el profe de Biología te está buscando para decirte no sé qué sobre tu último trabajo-le dijo una chica asomando la cabeza por la puerta para, con la misma, volverse a ir. Kim casi sintió como si le hubieran tirado encima un bloque de ladrillo.

-Perdona, tengo que irme-resopló. Su voz revelaba a las claras que esto no le hacía ninguna gracia, pese a que trató de disimularlo. Se levantó precipitadamente, sin darse cuenta de que había tirado el diario, y salió a toda prisa de la clase.

Jared se pasó toda la mañana observando a Kim de reojo, sopesando la nueva "noticia" y familiarizándose con sus nuevos sentimientos. Se sentía raro. Nunca imaginó que esto podría pasarle a él, ni siquiera después de lo de Sam y Emily, dado que, según las leyendas era algo muy raro. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era algo mucho más tangible de lo que parecía y que no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Porque sí, había visto de primera mano los pensamientos de Sam hacia Emily, había sentido en carne propia sus sentimientos, pero no era hasta vivías tu propia experiencia cuando realmente te dabas cuenta de lo que significaba que de golpe, todo su universo pasase a girar en torno a un persona. Sentir que sólo podías estar bien si ella estaba bien. Y es que el mundo había dejado de sostenerlo en el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sentía un inexplicable amor por ella. Y, a pesar de que no podía entender el por qué, le gustaba. Porque una imprimación es amor, una emoción que, al menos en su caso, era lo más dulce y agradable que había sentido nunca.

Cuando, después de cruzar apenas tres palabras juntas con ella, tuvo que irse, se sintió sumamente decepcionado. Se inclinó distraídamente para coger el cuaderno que se le había caído, pero sus dedos se quedaron paralizados a un par de centímetros del papel, tras reconocer su apellido. Enlazado al nombre de Kim. La página estaba llena de una mezcla entre corazones, su nombre, corazones, su apellido con el nombre de Kim, y corazones. Se quedó quieto como una estatua durante al menos cinco minutos, procesando la información. Estaba completamente estupefacto. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. No fue hasta que sintió como una sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Repentinamente, sintió ganas de aullar de pura felicidad.

Kim salió del aula de biología, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El profesor la había llamado para decirle que si quería aprobar la asignatura tendría que presentar un trabajo sobre… ¿sobre qué era el trabajo? No lo recordaba, apenas y había prestado atención. Menos mal que lo había apuntado. Se recordó mentalmente que debía empezar a trabajar en ello en cuanto llegara a casa, aunque no estaba muy segura de recordarlo. Ese día su mente estaba en otra parte. Y era normal. Después de años de observarle en silencio, en un solo día Jared la había mirado dos veces… ¡y una incluso le había hablado! Para cualquier otra persona este pensamiento podía sonar patético, pero para ella lo era todo.

Flotando todavía en una nube de felicidad, sus pies la llevaron inconcientemente a su lugar favorito, un rincón en el exterior, detrás del instituto. Iba allí siempre que necesitaba estar sola, por el motivo que fuera. Nunca solía haber nadie, así que podía considerarlo su rincón privado. Ese día, acababa de llegar, cuando vio a Jared esperándola. Inmediatamente, su corazón se desbocó.

Jared había seguido el rastro de Kim desde que esta salió del despacho de biología, gracias a su muy desarrollado olfato. Al final había acabado por deducir a dónde podía estarse dirigiendo y se le adelantó, aprovechándose del hecho de que ella parecía andar en otro planeta y andaba más lento de lo normal. Esto le dio qué pensar durante los dos minutos que estuvo esperándola. De repente le interesaba saber todo sobre Kim. Qué hacía, por qué lo hacía, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba… todo. No intentó darle vueltas a este nuevo deseo, eran demasiadas emociones como para procesarlas todas el mismo día.

Pero en cuanto la vio aparecer se le olvidaron todas estas cuestiones. Sonrió, mientras intentaba a acostumbrarse al efecto que ella provocaba en él.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-farfulló ella.

-Se te cayó esto en clase-respondió él tendiéndole el diario. Ella miró el cuaderno horrorizada.

-No lo has visto, ¿verdad?-preguntó con la voz atenazada por el miedo, sin hacer amago de cogerlo. Oh, no. Eso no podía estar pasándole.

-Bueno…-vaciló él-. En realidad no fue culpa mía. Cayó abierto.

Kim sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban y de pronto de encontró arrodillada en el suelo, pálida como la leche. No. No podía ser. Tenía que haber un error. Seguramente no era más que una pesadilla. Fue entonces cuando sintió como él le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Este simple roce la hizo reaccionar, aunque quizás tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que la temperatura corporal de Jared estuviera varios grados por encima de la suya. Disfrutó de la suavidad de este simple contacto, preguntándose si una pesadilla podía ser tan agradable, antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su dulce mirada.

-¿Crees que el amor a primera vista?-preguntó con suavidad, en un susurro casi inaudible. Kim no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza.

¿Cómo no creer en el amor a primera vista cuando se había enamorado de Jared desde el primer momento en que le vio?

Jared, por su parte, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

Y sin mediar palabra, la besó. Kim abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto los calientes y suaves labios de Jared entraron en contacto con los suyos. No podía creerlo. Pero, aunque estuviese segura al cien por cien de que solo era un sueño, por muy realista que pareciese, habría sido una completa estúpida si no lo hubiera aprovechado. Y se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, por el amor que había estado guardando desde que lo conoció, años atrás.

Él por su parte, hizo lo propio, disfrutando de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, y dando rienda suelta a su reciente amor por Kim.

Al final, se separaron entre jadeos. Kim lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Y supo que lo que menos quería en ese momento era separarse de Jared. Recordando las conversaciones que había oído distraídamente esa mañana, a falta de una idea mejor, preguntó:

-¿Tienes algo que haces este fin de semana?

Jared rió ante lo normal de la frase, en contraste con el mundo del que ahora formaba parte. Y, olvidando por completo a Victoria, los turnos de vigilancia y lo agotado que estaba, respondió que sí, mientras apuntaba mentalmente que tendría que exigirle a Sam que le concediera unos cuantos días libres a partir de ahora.

Tanto él como Kim olvidaron que en ese momento deberían estar en clase.

**Nota: no me preguntéis de donde salió esto, no tengo la más mínima y remota idea xD. Es un fic en respuesta al resto: ROMPAMOS CON EL CANON. Cuando salió este reto, empecé un montón de fics, cada uno con una pareja más rara que el otro, pero a los dos días me olvidé del reto por completo. Hasta que hace un par de días, lo recordé, y de todo lo demás, fue lo único que puse sacar adelante, irónicamente, la pareja que menos me iba y una de las normalitas. Pero escribiendo este fic podría decirse que he acabado enamorándome del JaredKim xD. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que está hecho a lo rápido. Por cierto, ¿os he dicho alguna vez que dejar reviews ayuda a adelgazar y a liberar el estrés? Se aceptan tomatazos.**


End file.
